Mini Lop Madness
by ThatSunAngel
Summary: Soulmate AU, better summary inside if interested! Cover art by Selpuku (Honestly just a self indulgent/challenge fic) Rating has changed to T because Bakugo exists, and swearing is his way of breathing
1. Bunny Hop

In which an author is lazy and needs something to do. I'll keep going as long as people want me to. (Even if not I'd go until something comes up)

Somehow, beginning on a person's 18th birthday, they may end up with a pet by the end of the week. The pet is usually the embodiment of a their soulmates personality. Some people find themselves emotionally attached to an animal in a shop, some may come across a stray. But regardless of how they meet, once they do they should try to understand their pet as much as they can. It may lead them to their happiness. (No quirks AU/Modern AU)

* * *

A part of Shoto really hoped that this was a mistake.

Large black eyes stared back into his own mixed ones, full of wonder and curiosity. That small twitching nose and accompanying whiskers. The droopy ears and soft green fur. There was no way that this was his. But he felt it, deep inside his soul. The need to care for this creature, to make sure he was okay. The bond had already formed, now what? He didn't need this, he was going to the college his father enrolled him in soon. He had a couple of months before the end of high school and he wasn't sure if the college campus allowed pets. Wait, of course they would. They had to after all. But he was so close to not having one at all. It was the second to last day before the week was up. He was _so close _to not being forced into bringing someone else into his life.

The small green bunny stared back at him, not sensing his inner turmoil. He was only hopping around when a huge creature almost stepped on him. He gave a small squeak before the giant turned and looked at him. He was not scared of him, this giant felt kind and safe. He decided right there, he was adopting this giant. He never had too many friends, the predator and prey roles existed for a reason. He hopped around the giant's legs to get him to pick up his hints. That only seemed to freak him out more, so he did what any bunny would do in his position.

He hopped right into his arms.

* * *

Honestly, all of these chapters may be very very short and I may not even finish. This is a side project to relieve stress but I'll stick with it as long as possible! One of the main pairings I will have is going to be TodoDeku, but you guys can suggest others that I can sprinkle in ^^


	2. Foxy Feelings

"A-are you sure this is okay? For me to be here, that is-"

"You are one of my closest companions who has been with me through some of the darkest times I know. Of course I'd want to share this space with you."

Emerald eyes stared at crimson ones in surprise, shimmering with unshed tears. Iida gave him a fond smile before walking further into the forest, letting Midoriya cry a bit before he heard him catch up.

"Honestly, showing you where my brother and I used to train is not a big deal. I cannot fathom why this of all things would make you tear up." Iida spoke with a warm tone, knowing that Midoriya was not crying of sadness.

"It's just t-that you two would always train h-here and it's your spot and I shou-"

Iida cuts him off with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I consider you my best friend, so do not be alarmed when I share things with you."

Midoriya nods, before quickly wiping his eyes and grinning. "Want to race to the lake?"

He looks at the greenette in surprise before asking, "Are you challenging me to a race? Me, the one who has been training to participate in the Olympics?"

Midoriya nods before giving a sly grin. "Are you scared to lose to me?"

Iida gives a loud laugh at that, and then gets into a running position. "Be prepared to eat your words, Midoriya!"

And with that the two boys begin their race, one significantly slower than the other.

* * *

Midoriya slows to catch his breath, smelling the flowers he passes by and smiling against the light on his face. He hears shuffling ahead of him and assumes it's Iida but then realizes that he fell behind him by quite a lot of space. Curious, he cautiously walks towards the sound. He hears more ruffling and is about to call to Iida before a small scarlet fox pops out of the bush. He feels a deep thrumming in his heart and the need to be closer. As he walks forward he can see the grey eyes stare back at him before the fox yips into the bushes. Another fox, this one snowy white with blue eyes, slowly walks out before sitting and ignoring Midoriya in favor of scratching his ear.

He feels the exact same pull towards the white fox as the red one. Before he would move any further the red one jumps into his arm while the white one turns away from them both, opting for a nap instead.

...

...

...

Then it hit him. Not only does he have an actual soulmate out there somewhere, for some reason they had two animals. If he was not so shocked, he would have started his research immediately.

* * *

I know it seems like Mido would have 2 soulmates, but he only has one! That little tidbit will definitely be explained later!

And sorry for not updating, I didn't think people would be interested but then people actually started reviewing and I-

Well let's just say that as long as someone wants me to write, I will.

(Red eyed Iida anyone?)


	3. It's All A Riot

Let me just apologize in advance, I write these things at roughly 3 am when I have time to spare so I am bound to cause confusion and mess up at one point or another. So thanks Galaxy, for pointing out that I had written one of the foxes to be orange when I knew for sure that I wanted it to be red. My only defense was that I was excited to write but tired as well ^^

If you guys have not seen the summary lately, the rating has changed to T because Katsuki likes to curse here-

* * *

Midoriya walked to the table where his two friends were waiting and ignored the blatant staring of the people around them. He sat next to Iida and his other best friend, Ochako Uraraka. Her large, doe-like eyes stared at him in worry as he sighed and plopped down, the red fox once again hopping into his lap as the white one ignored him. After an entire sleepless night of thinking, he finally came up with their names. The red one would be known as Flayme while the white one would be Snowflake. Not very creative on his part but he thought it was adorable.

"So, it's true?"

Uraraka gave a high pitched squeal as she was gently prodded in the side by Iida, who then shook his head. 'Not now', he mouthed.

A loud voice draws their attention to the table a few seats away, a voice they all knew too well.

"HEY NERDS, WHY DO YOU ALL LOOK LIKE YOUR DAMN MOTHERS PASSED AWAY?!" Bakugo roughly pushed back his seat before moving to Midoriya and roughly messing with his hair. As soon as he did this the 2 foxes drew his attention, Flayme yipping in his panic and Snowflake growling as a warning. Bakugo's soul animal, a wolf named Red Riot, quickly ran to him and began sniffing the foxes.

Bakugo stops messing with his hair before speaking much more quietly then before. "Holy shit, are these yours, Deku?"

Midoriya nods before quickly looking at Bakugo and asking, "Kacchan, do you know why there's two of them?"

He thinks before responding, "Damn, I actually don't know. BUT DON'T THINK THIS MEANS I'M STUPID OR SOMETHING-"

"Of course not, I'd never think that Kacchan!"

Bakugo makes a tsk sound before checking his phone. "Why don't you ask your damn mother? I'm sure auntie can help you fix whatever shit you did- GODDAMNIT STOP CRYING YOU STUPID NERD"

Midoriya buries his face in Bakugo's sweater and mumbles a quick 'Thanks you're the best' before running off in the direction of his mother's home, with Flayme and Snowflake close behind. They leave behind a confused Bakugo, a worried Uraraka and Iida, and a sad Red Riot (He only wanted to play with the little guys!)

* * *

Todoroki walked towards his father's main office, hand firmly gripping the leash that kept the little bunny with him. The little ball of fluff ran circles around him as they walked, careful not to trip his human. Todoroki decided to call him Broccoli, because of the green fluff sprouting out of his head. While normally he was careful when walking with him, he knew that one injury towards the fluffball would cause chaos. It's a well known fact that if you get a soul animal and they were fatally injured, it would do the same to your soulmate. While Todoroki was not concerned about this fact in the slightest, (who cares about a soulmate that he may never meet?) he knew that if the press found out that he let his animal die his father would do the same to him. Enji only cared about his business, and with good reason too.

_Enji Todoroki was the second best businessman in the world and he nearly had a fit when he found out that Todoroki had a soul animal. It wouldn't have stopped him from marrying off his son to a rich young woman though. When the dinner came where Todoroki met his 'Future bride', Momo Yaoyorozu, they nearly had set the agreement before she saw the bunny come out into the hall. When she questioned the Todoroki's about it she refused to marry him, stating that 'She would rather die than come between him and his future soulmate.'_

As he walked into the building, he nodded to the men and women walking around before going up to his father's office. Standing outside of the doorway, he took one deep breath and slowly knocked. When he heard his father's gruff tone telling him to come in, he walked in with Broccoli and slowly closed the door behind him.

* * *

I dropped another little tidbit about soul animals in this chapter, hopefully it isn't too confusing TwT

Side note about Katsuki, I personally believe that in a world without quirks he wouldn't be so mean to Izuku. He would still be brash and hot headed but not a bully, you know?


	4. Graceful Shine

Gazelles were primarily found in Africa, as far as he knew. As red eyes met violet ones, Tenya knew that something about this antelope was important. The creature cautiously walked towards him, head held high but with a slight tinge of shyness. He felt his entire view of the world shift and he watched the hoofed animal approach him. Everything was connected to this one gold animal, and Tenya knew so. Sensing the blue haired male's thoughts, the gazelle pranced around and Tenya could have sworn that his horns were covered in glitter.

As it carefully pranced back to where it started, it continued its walk towards the male. Crouching down, he extended his hand and allowed it to approach his hand. With bated breath, he held still as he saw it approach him a bit more confidently. He felt the fur under his palm, expecting it to be rough. Surprisingly it had fur as soft as a kitten and was well groomed. The gazelle's horns reflected light with their shine and it's coat shined in silvers and golds up close. All in all, it was a very shiny animal and Tenya couldn't find it in himself to mind too much.

He stood and the gazelle gazed at him as it slightly tilted its head, curious. He remembered that he was in the same area where Midoriya found his soul animal, but he didn't believe that this was where all of the spirit animals came from, It was simply a coincidence. After leading the antelope to a stream for a drink, Tenya found after a quick search that this animal was a male. As if by magic the perfect name popped into his head after. Countless hours of learning languages lead to this moment where he could say with certainty...

"I believe your name should be Chatoyer, don't you agree?"

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter, but I wanted to get this one out once I had the idea! To save you a search, chatoyer is an old French word that translates to, "To shimmer" so I deemed it fitting!


End file.
